Talk:Kain
Untitled "Blood Omen era" is copied from DC and should be re-writtenBaziel 19:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Structure Do you mind if I restructure this article so it's in Legacy order rather than chronological order? I think a better solution than timeline banners is to simply cover Kain's history across the timelines as presented to us in the games. Of course, I'll only go ahead with permission. --LoK-Aevum 18:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : erm...I guess so...Not really fussed to be honest; I'd initially thought 'Chronological' would be the way to go with all character articles, to help distinguish us from DC and stop ppl directly copying their articles etc, but I can see that in many cases 'by game' might make more sense; I'm game with whatever makes the articles clearest. At this moment I'm more concerned with getting fresh content down for all these 'copied/rewrite' pages, than with what format it takes. Be my guest ;-)Baziel 19:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The appearences of characters listed in the "appeaerences" sections is split (or at least on this page) into what is deemed canonical and non-canonical but what intrigues me is that you've left out the comics from "non-canonical"; should they be categorized as canon? 14:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, we assume they should, unless someone has evidence to the contrary. Aside from the Vorgeschichte, which is full of errors, there is no good reason not to. --LoK-Aevum 14:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, unless there is an instance of the the events in the comics being contradicted in the games, then there's no reason they can't be canonical - they were all 'official' release promotions after all. :Let's not forget that the events in the comics essentially don't drastically alter the storyline all that much anyway - the sum total of additions is effectively that both Raziel and Kain think about their own origins before setting off on quests and that Raziel may have been fore-warned about his execution (and chose to ignore it out of loyalty to Kain), so not much to contradict there. Baziel 20:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Strange order :vampires each have their own unique Dark Gift; a supernatural power. Kain's Dark Gift was the ability to use surrounding mist to assume a mist form, which allowed him to be virtually invisible and intangible How is this a basic ability for Kain when it's the last alternate form he gained in Blood Omen? Furthermore: :Another power he has developed is the ability to shape shift into a swarm of bats to travel quickly from one location to another He gained Bat Form prior to Mist Form in Blood Omen so I think Bat form ought to be mentioned first. talk2ty 21:48, January 3, 2018 (UTC) **If I recall correctly, that information was added by a random IP user a little while after the last major revision - probably because they'd spotted an empty section - and it hasn't really had an update since. They may have been coming from a point on only playing BO2 - which implied mist was Kain's personal dark gift - rather than realising it was something gained in BO1. The sections probably needs to be filled out more fully anyway. Happy for any more to be added to flesh it out. Baziel (talk) 13:26, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Durability In-game I recall Kain only regaining health via Blood drinking or Heart of Darkness artifacts. Are there any instances of him healing any other way? In Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust for example, an unconscious vampire is healed via pouring blood onto them. Is that maybe what the artifacts do? Have a small amount of blood stored which he doesn't need to consciously drink? I'm also wondering if we have any examples of Kain needing to sleep, or being knocked out by a punch. I don't recall any of that happening no matter how long he walks around for or no matter how hard he is hit, so could he possibly be immune to things like this which can turn humans unconscious? talk2ty 21:52, January 3, 2018 (UTC) *In BO1 and Defiance there other ways to restore health that don't involve drinking from victims - like Blood beakers and Blood basins (Defiance) - both of those do imply (or show) that it's still blood being drank however. There may be other means through levelling up in BO2 or others, but I can't be sure at the moment. I'll check more fully later on.Baziel (talk) 13:29, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Abilities The abilities section on this was a little raw compared to the rest of the page, but recent changes have made it unnecessarily over-the-top and speculative. Quotes are too vague and poorly sourced and random calculations seem to be pulled out of the air. It's length is far too long , it's tone is not inappropriate and it's incoherent - essentially it becomes something of a ramble which far out weighs the sections around it with vague discussion of potential abilities. This needs to be severely trimmed and kept to a much briefer targeted section. Ultimately we do have various articles for abilities - linking to them would help a lot. Baziel (talk) 12:44, October 1, 2019 (UTC)